


It's Always A Mistake To Completely Trust A Bounty Hunter.

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You paid well, but this client's paying more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always A Mistake To Completely Trust A Bounty Hunter.

It’s a mistake to completely trust a bounty hunter- that was the real lesson to take from this situation. It had been almost too easy, at least once Boba had earned his target’s trust. At first he’d suspected something dirty, holding back from completing the job in case it was a setup by his target’s boss, or even by the target himself. Once Boba was certain it wasn’t, he started to make his move.

Started was the key word. He drug his feet, taking more time than was strictly necessary. He’d never done that before, he prided himself on being quick and clean. This was neither of those things. It had taken too long and ended in a mess. There had been no conflict, no struggle. Nothing was destroyed, no blood was shed. Boba just couldn’t bring himself to stand up.

It had been clean, he’d made sure of that. The armor was intricate and made to withstand pretty much anything the galaxy decided to throw at it. The one glaring weakness had almost seemed like a joke to Boba, a way for his target to boast that he was indestructible. Boba’s opinion was quick to change when he learned that his target had been given no input on its construction.

He knows he should take the body and leave. He should go collect his pay and be done with this whole mess, it’s not as if Vader’s breathing. There’s no reason for him to remain kneeling, cradling the corpse of a man he betrayed. The whole situation feels like a joke now, but whoever’s telling it sure has a sick sense of humor.

Boba steels himself, reminding himself that he’s done this before. This isn’t the first time he’s had to win someone’s trust and then kill them. He shouldn’t be so messed up over this. It’s not like he’d trusted any of the others, though. He’d trusted Vader. He doesn’t need friends, they were a complication he didn’t need or want to deal with. Allies came and went, and work partnerships ended when the job was over. It was just a fact of his existence. Boba hates that he let this become something else.

Vader was supposed to be a target. Targets were pests to be dealt with, nothing more. Targets were just part of a simple equation that ended with Boba getting paid. Vader stopped fitting into that equation about the time Boba started holding back from getting rid of him. Vader was a complication, and one Boba didn’t know how to sort out.

Finally he’d managed to get rid of the complication. It had been easy to take Vader by surprise, he regularly waited for the Sith Lord in his meditation chambers. He’d subdued his target and shut off his suit’s respiratory functions and held him until the man was no longer rasping for air. Boba sighs, putting his helmet back on and finally dragging himself to his feet. He wasn’t doing anyone any favors by waiting around to get caught.

He takes the usual back way to the docking bay, the one Vader had shown him for when he needed to speak privately with the Sith Lord. He’s not entirely sure how he doesn’t get spotted by even one trooper, but he thanks whatever force happens to be on his side today. After dumping the body in one of the holding cells he pulls off his helmet, looking the body over.

“Sorry about this.” he runs a hand through his hair. “You paid well, but this client’s paying more. It really was a mistake to trust me”


End file.
